


[podfic] don’t need to act so surprised, it’s been going on for a while

by rainbow irises (oakleaf)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Funhaus - Freeform, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/rainbow%20irises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video was posted on the Funhaus Youtube channel on the third of September, 2015. It was 52 seconds long, didn’t have a thumbnail and was titled “Surprise?”.</p><p>---</p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034926">don’t need to act so surprised, it’s been going on for a while</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole">edgaristheoneinthehole</a>. Author's summary above.<br/>Length: 2:51</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] don’t need to act so surprised, it’s been going on for a while

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't need to act so surprised, it's been going on for a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034926) by [edgaristheoneinthehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole). 



> Australian accent. 
> 
> Opening song is me strumming chords on guitar. Closing song is the end of ‘Kiss Me’ by Ed Sheeran. You’ll have to excuse the art; I’m not really an artist by any means.
> 
> The fic was so cute, and since I’ve started watching Funhaus, I couldn’t resist.
> 
> There's a [tumblr mirror](http://rainbow-irises.tumblr.com/post/131114371345/podfic-of-dont-need-to-act-so-surprised-its) that you can use as well as the player below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is a Google Drive download link, if you can't use the one at SoundCloud.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_yWdSD9DVSBVkRtRU9VbUl3WjQ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
